The present invention relates to improvements in beach umbrellas and more particularly to a stabilizer-retention device, or anchor, for beach umbrellas which will substantially increase the total static retention forces and lateral stability of a beach umbrella thereby alleviating or preventing lifting forces, caused by steady winds and/or gusts, dislodging a beach umbrella from the sand in which it is supported, or becoming tilted or upset thereby greatly facilitating the use of a beach umbrella in a more stable, secure and safe manner.
Beach umbrellas are frequently employed to provide an area of shade or shelter to protect beachgoers from direct sunrays and provide a somewhat protected area for various paraphernalia used by beachgoers. Conventional beach umbrellas include an elongated, rigid, standard or support post with a pointed lower end which is imbedded into the sand by exerting a downward force on the support post while moving the support post back and forth in an angular manner. However, lifting forces of the wind, wind gusts or subsequent pivotable movement of the umbrella frequently results in the umbrella being upset and/or completely dislodged from the sand. This can result in a hazardous condition since the wind, after dislodging the umbrella, will cause the umbrella to roll or tumble along the beach surface causing an extremely dangerous situation for other beachgoers.
Various arrangements have been developed for more securely anchoring beach umbrellas in place, such as using heavy bases which are difficult and heavy to carry to the beach. Also, a screw or auger type of anchor has been provided which is rather difficult to properly install in view of the torque which must be exerted in order to properly install the auger type anchoring device. The following U.S. patents relate to this type of device: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,628,797; 2,923,449; 3,289,363; 4,753,411; 5,207,406; 5,271,196 and 5,427,346.
The prior art does include a number of devices to anchor a beach umbrella and thereby prevent a dangerous situation when the umbrella is dislodged and rolled or tumbled by the winds. However, none of the prior art found in a search has disclosed a container having a predetermined hollow, solid geometric configuration, such as, an inverted bell-shaped or cup-like member capable of being buried in and containing sand to hold a beach umbrella in place and provide lateral stability and an increase in static retention forces for a beach umbrella.